28 Brutal Days
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: I have been thinking about writing this short story, violent yet interesting. I want it to be an in depth account of what went on in the mansion when two American girls are taken instead of Selena, and Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

20 something days later the infected were running all over England. I was headed to find the source of the broadcast. They had found the answer to infection, I was personally happy that this all could finally end. I was walking, yes, that was very stupid, and Monica made it a point to let me know. She picked me up on the highway. She was rather blunt and in her early twenties was my guess. She said everyone was attacked after her plane landed, but she managed to escape. We were both American girls. Monica was a girl with a dark brown complexion and brown streaks in her hair. She was kinda cool I guess. It was even cooler of her to stop and pick me up. There didn't seem to be anyone for miles. My car had broken down near the exit so I just decided come hell or high water I would make it to Manchester, the place the man on the radio had broadcast. Monica was asking questions and flapping her jaws along the way like the infection hadn't ruined anything for her. I learned that she worked at a salon back in the states no wonder her nails and hair were perfectly done. She was driving so I couldn't really see her overall shape but she was a cute slender girl. I also found out that she was from Vegas and had dated a Marine for a long time so he had taught her a lot. She didn't seem to flinch when one of the infected popped out in front of the car. She ran him over without even blinking. It was kinda weird for her to act like this was an everyday thing.

We stopped at the market on our way to Manchester it was only a few more miles. Monica had a navigation system but it wasn't working properly. Instead she had picked up a map of all the hotspots in England before she boarded the plane. Monica was more of a punk rock kinda girl. I got a good look at her outfit once we got out of the car to go into the store.

She was wearing skater shoes with skinny jeans and a rock and roll t shirt that fit her perfectly. Monica bent down to double tie the overly long laces of her shoe. Her dogtags came out of her shirt and dangled in front of her.

"Are those real?"

Monica smiles.

"Yeah. No big deal. I served for a few years."

"How was it?"

"I was so curious. I had never met a person that did anything like that.

"It was hell at first but it got better once I got use to it."

"I see. So did you get to blow stuff up?"

Monica laughs at me again.

"Not really but I got to shoot a lot."

"So your a good shot?"

"I'm not bad." says Monica.

I felt safer all ready. Once we made it inside Monica made sure the entire store was clear of infected, even the bathroom. It felt like we had been friends forever and not just a few hours. Monica filled her shopping cart with all types of goodies, everything from snack bars to cans of fruit. I happily followed her down every isle but broke away toward the back because I needed feminine items. Monica poped up beside me loading her cart with most of the shelf.

"Geez."

"I don't know when we will see a store again so I have to stock up." says Monica

"I heard that."

We load the back seat so full that the food is almost reaching the top of the seats. Monica jumps behind the wheel.

"I'd say we did good." she says.

"Yeah. We should have everything we could ever need."

"I grabbed some seeds for plants to, that's good to have."

"I never thought of that. Wow. Have you been in a similar situation before?"

"No my ex and me use to talk about it, you know what ifs."

"Oh okay."

Now it all made sense.

We reached the source of the broadcast. The barricade had been abandoned. Doom set in as Monica and I searched the empty vehicles. We were alone.

"We came all this way for nothing."

Monica shrugs her shoulders but I can still see the lost look in her eyes.

"All we can do from here is push on."

"But they said they had the answer to infection!"

"Yeah. I know."

"So where the fuck do we go from here?"

"I don't know Steph" says Monica.

My name is Stephanie but I didn't mind Monica shortening it. I was so overcome by the discovery of nothing.

"Well that's it. Our only hope is gone."

"I wouldn't say that." says Monica.

"What else is there then?!"

I am practically yelling in Monica's face but she doesn't get defensive.

"Steph. I don't know."

Monica loooks down at her shoes and I understand she is upset too but doesn't know what to say.

"Hello!" I yell as loud as I can.

"Shhhh. The infected will hear you."

"So!"

I yell again but this time Monica tackles me in an attempt to cover my mouth. We roll around on the ground for a while. The fight ends because my anger fizzles out long before Monica's. She is knealing on the ground next to me and picks me up by my shirt collar prepared to bash my face in with her fist.

Luckily a man in a full camo suit shows up with a gun aimed at her head. He shouts at her to release me and she does just as a second guy dressed in the same suit walks up. Monica puts her hands on her head like she is about to be arrested.

Both guys remove their masks on the way to the place they had been hold up. The second guy drove Monica's borrowed rental car while the other smiled down at us during the ride in the back of their truck. Monica kinda gave him a look like she was dismissing whatever advance that he was trying but it didn't seem to discourage him one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

The truck drove up a long slanted drive way to deliver us to the front door. An older man with very short hair steps out of the doorway and down the steps. I realize that he is coming to greet us. The truck stops right in front of him. I still wasn't sure who the driver of the truck was as we stepped over the side of the truck in unison. The guy with Mitchell on his uniform gave us a stunned look. I guess it was due to Monica and me going over the side instead of out through the door of the flatbed. His face was back to normal real quick though because as soon as the older guy came to meet us he was smirking at us again. The older man's name was West.

"I'm Major Henry West." He says

He was only confirming what I knew. I shake hands with him. He offers his hand to Monica. She hesitates but shakes. I notice her looking up and around the building.

"You are safe here." Says the Major

"I'll be the judge of that." Says Monica.

"What's your name?" asks the Major

"I'm Monica." She says.

"Nice to meet you." Says the Major

He had already shaken her hand earlier so I really didn't understand but Monica seemed to have his full attention. She stops inspecting the house and looks to the Major.

"We have hot showers, and clean sheets on soft beds." Says the Major

"Ummmhumm." Says Monica.

"I take it there is a problem?" asks the Major.

He appears slightly irritated by Monica.

"Nope!" she says.

One of the infected scream, Monica turns around first. The infected man they had hit on the highway must have been hanging on underneath the car. He comes at Monica. She pulls out her gun and shoots him in the face before I can blink.

"Got him." Says Monica.

The other soldiers have no choice but to lower their guns because Monica has already taken the infected guy out. The Major goes berserk right there on his soldiers. They get extra duty for not securing the perimeter. Monica shrugs her shoulder and starts up the stairs. She runs right into Private Jones or more like he runs into her.

"What is going on?" asks Monica

She looks him up and down.

"I heard…a gunshot." He says.

"Okay. Well calm down killer. I took him down." Says Monica

"Please..." Starts the Major but he doesn't finish.

He shows me inside even though Monica is already ahead of us.

Corporal Mitchell smiles at the two girls watching their asses as they enter the mansion.

That evening supper was to be served. Monica just went into the kitchen to help Private Jones while I hung back. Monica was a good helper and helped set the table and bring out food. When it was time for everyone to eat Major West came in and sat down to eat.

There was a big discussion about the infection and I got the feeling that Monica was tuning out. She was giving the canned meat a funny look though.

"Al'right?" asks Corp Mitchell.

"Yeah. I'm good."

Monica waves her hand in disgust.

"I don't eat canned meat." She says

Corporal Mitchell starts laughing at Monica.

"Sorry bout that let me just skip out an get you supper on me." he says and laughs again.

"Now that's the nicest thing you said all day." says Monica.

"Got a lot of nice things." says Mitchell smiling.

"Got any better food, or liquor?" asks Monica.

"You must eat Monica." says Major West

Monica looks at the Major as if he just sprouted an extra arm.

"Thanks but I know what I need." she says.

"Brill. Fuck the end of the world let's get completely arseholed." says Mitchell

Monica crosses her arms over her chest.

"I have no idea what you just said. Let me look in my dictionary." says Monica.

"Understand when I say how bout we bang?"

All the other troops at the table laugh.

"Do you understand when I say how about you drop dead?!" says Monica.

The room is filled by the sound of the guys instigating and roaring with laughter.

Private Clifton whispers to Mitchell.

"She thinks she owns the place eh?" he whispers.

"The strong ones is fun to break, mate." Replies Mitchell.

"That's enough!" shouts Major West.

At this point I was shocked by everyone's attitudes around the table. I didn't want to talk I just wanted to go home, not to sit here and pretend this wasn't happening but instead be home where it isn't.

Just then the Major turns to me.

"I notice you haven't said much? Why is that?"

My worst fear became true because everyone turned to stare at me. Just then my throat begin to feel so dry. I was swallowing but there was no moisture in my throat. I started wheezing and my throat was on fire. I couldn't breathe. All of a sudden my vision blurred and a sea of voices roared in my ears. I could tell which voice belonged to Monica right away then Major West and Mitchell maybe.

"Steph, if you can hear me blink your eyes please." pleads Monica.

I concentrate, blink once then twice. I could breath again.

"I think you had a panic attack." says Monica.

"Soak some towels in cool water and take the girl upstairs." says Major.

"I can take care of her." says Monica.

"You and I need to have a little chat." says Major.

Corporal Mitchell hesitates after receiving his orders from the Major. He wanted to savor the sight of that hot little body that belonged to Monica. He made up his mind right then and there that he would do whatever it took to make her body belong to him.

He starts to walk past Monica making sure to brush up against her ass while she is talking to the Major. The Major motions for Monica to follow him up to his office. Monica whips her head around to glare at Mitchell. He smiles and blows her a kiss while grabbing himself. Monica rolls her eyes at him and follows the Major away quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

After Monica follows the Major into his office he shuts the door.

"Would you care for a drink?"

Monica shrugs her shoulders.

"Judging by your speech downstairs I'd say my question was already answered." He says

He removes the glass cork from the bottle of whiskey and fills two glasses halfway. He gives Monica a glass and sits on the edge of his desk facing her. Monica smells it before taking a sip.

"It's good." he says.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I see you enjoy getting straight to the point."

"The answer to infection does anyone really know?"

Monica interrupts.

"So you're saying you don't have it? I figured that out already because if you did wouldn't everyone be cured? Then you wouldn't be hold up in this mansion. Am I right?"

The major takes a drink of his whiskey before responding.

"You're very smart Monica. I suppose I don't need to explain how much we need one another."

"Um…now I'm lost."

"I want us to be friends Monica." says the major

"I don't have a problem with that." says Monica.

"Good."

"That's all you brought me in here to say?"

"Not all. Monica you're a strong girl and can make it on your own but can your friend do the same?"

"I had to learn things for myself she can too."

"Don't you think it's unfair to her?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Shouldn't she be given a chance a real chance at life?"

"Okay. I don't really get where this conversation is going."

"You and your friend can stay here where you have a chance. We can protect you from the infected out there." he says.

"That's really nice but I can take care of myself."

"Yes but can you keep your eyes on your friend at all times?"

Monica shakes her head in confusion.

"Excuse me but why do you care so much?"

Monica downs the glass of whiskey and the major pours her another.

"An intelligent girl such as yourself should know—well want better. How old are you Monica?"

"Really? How old are you? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Alot. I was only eighteen years old when I left home and joined the Army.

"Okay and I was twenty. I just don't get how this fits together."

"When we're young it's tough to process things."

Monica drinks her second glass of whiskey.

"I'm not a kid that's for sure. I can shoot decent enough so I can protect myself." she says

"You can but again what about your friend? Are you so easily willing to abandon her?"

"Who said anything about leaving her?"

Monica was starting to get a powerful buzz from all the drinking. The major removes the glass from her hand and this time fills the glass to the rim.

"Damn I think I've had enough."

"Nonsense I'd like to make a toast to you and your friend. Bottoms up."

The major swallows his glass like a champ and looks and Monica.

"We have plenty more where that came from if that's what you enjoy." he adds.

Monica laughs as she drinks half her whiskey.

"Are you trying to convince me to stay here or something?"

"Do you wish to leave?" he asks

"Not right now. I mean we just got here plus I have to find out what's going on with Steph?"

"She's fine. Jones will take care of her."

"Oh that's the guy that I helped cook earlier right?"

"Yes. His name is Private Jones."

"Maybe I should check on her and Private Jones."

"You surved in the Army?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Just three years."

"What did you learn?"

"A bunch of stuff."

"Military training, do you remember it?"

"Some of it."

"Can you fight?"

"You mean do combatives?"

"That is a form of fighting. Did you learn that?"

"Not really. We kinda went over it?"

Monica gets excited.

"Does that mean you could use me?"  
"That depends on you."

"I can still shoot pretty good though."

"Do you have any skill with other weapons?"

"No nothing like knives or anything. I dated a Marine but he didn't show me a lot. I know where to stab a man to kill him though."

"Where?"  
"Under the armpit in the neck or the side."

"Very good Monica."

"So now you'll use me?"

"I'll think it over. You could be the most dangerous female in the mansion. Do you mind if I interview your friend, Steph?"

"Stephanie no, but I don't think she has any fighting skills."

"It wouldn't do any harm to ask would it?"

"No it wouldn't."

"Are you single?"

"Yeah. Are you going to ask me to fill out an application or sign a contract?"

"Why did you leave the military Monica?"

"Because it wasn't for me I guess."

"Are you really dedicated and willing to start again fighting for your country?"

"Well I am in England now so it would kinda be different wouldn't it?"

"You would serve the same purpose."

Monica swallows the remaining whiskey from the glass and tries to stand. The liquor rushes to her head and she falls back into the chair to keep from hitting the floor.

"Wooh. I am drunker than I thought."

"May I see your weapon? Where did you get it?"

"Lets just say it's mine now but yeah you can see it."

Monica removes the clip from her weapon and makes sure the chamber is clear before she hands it over. Major West inspects the gun.

"Not bad." he says

"Well if we're done then I'll just go."

"May I see the clip as well? Are you low on ammunition?"

"Yeah I just have this one clip. If you have any extra I'd appreciate it."

Monica hands over her only clip.

"Technically since you are a civilian you shouldn't be caring a firearm. Especially since you've had so much to drink."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you relax Monica I will keep it safe for you."

"I don't need you to keep anything safe!"


	4. Chapter 4

Monica stands up again but can barely keep her balance.

"You're a lightweight Monica you really shouldn't drink so much."

"You asshole! Give me back my gun!"

"Or what Monica are you going to fight me?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I'll do."

The major stands up

"Then go ahead." he says

He puts her gun on the desk and her clip into his pocket.

"Are you going to continue to insult a major?"

"You're not my major okay asshole!"

"I'm going to tell you the truth Monica. Eight days ago, I found Jones with his gun in his mouth—He said he was going to kill himself because there was no future….. What could I say to him? We fight off the infected or we wait until they starve to death... and then what? What do nine men do except wait to die themselves? I moved us from the blockade, and I set the radio broadcasting, and I promised them women. Because women like you and Stephanie mean a future."

Monica was prepared to fight this man with all the strength that she had.

"If you don't give me back my gun and let me and Stephanie go..."

"What you'll kill me?"

The major shakes his head at Monica.

"Harsh words but Monica you must understand." He says.

"Nooo, you must understand that I'm not gonna be anyone's sex slave. Especially not nine men are you insane?"

"You won't be hurt. The men will follow my orders it will only be one perhaps two at a time."

"I'm not gonna to listen to this."

Monica shakes her head and goes for the door. As her hand touches the knob someone knocks. Monica opens the door and Corporal Mitchell is standing on the other side smiling at her. She looks back over her should at the Major.

"Oh no no no."

"Where you rushing off to doll?" asks Mitchell

Monica looks at Mitchell then at the major again.

"You men enjoy yourselves now. I am going to get Steph and get outta here."

"Such a shame. I thought you would take the news as a more positive change." Says the major

Corporal Mitchell is still blocking the doorway.

"Move!" shouts Monica

Instead of moving backward Corporal Mitchell moves forward this forces Monica back into the room. He shuts the door behind him and turns the lock.

"Hell no." says Monica

She is going to throw up her hands in a wild gesture but realizes she still has the empty whiskey glass in her hand. Corporal Mitchell props his gun against the wall muzzle side up and begins to remove his sweater. Monica stands in the middle of the floor wide eyed and gawking. She had never been in this situation before and wasn't sure how to react. Plus she was so drunk how could she fight off two men? She looks to the major who is calmly seated on the desk again.

"Aren't you going to stop him?"

"I already explained everything that will happen here." He says

Monica throws her glass at the major's head. The glass sails through the air and nails him in the forehead but doesn't break instead it hits the floor with a clunk. The major falls over the desk disoriented. Mitchell tackles her from behind before she can turn around. She was so overcome with anger toward the major she would have killed him given the chance. Mitchell slams her face down on the top of the desk.

"Easy Mitchell it's okay. She's just afraid."

The major has a small cut near his scalp.

"After we bang your gonna pick up the office doll." Says Mitchell

He continues to hold her face down by the neck with one of her arms twisted behind her back. Monica with all of her strength tries to push herself up from the desk but Mitchell is stronger. As she continues to struggle against Mitchell she screams profanities.

"Like it rough doll no shame in that." Says Mitchell

"You're fucking sick bastards!"

"I'll show how sick I am doll."

Mitchell releases Monica's neck then begins pulling her jeans down around her ankles. Her lacy thong panties are left exposed.

"You bastards. Somebody help me!"

"Want me to gag her sir?" asks Mitchell

"I want to talk to her first." He says

Mitchell allows Monica to lift the top portion of her body off the desk and stand straight up. The major walks up to her and she can see he has already unbuckled the belt holding his pants.

"Please don't do this."

Monica looks him right in the eye.

"Monica. I want you to enjoy this too." He says with sincerity.

"How can I enjoy something you're forcing me to do?"

Monica's throat stings already from her loud shouting.

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine you're in paradise." Says the major

"Then I'll see how you feel on my cock." Mitchell whispers in her ear.

He pulls down her thong and now there is nothing shielding her naked flesh from their greedy eyes. Mitchell bends her over the desk as she screams.

"Fuck you I'm not in paradise! I swear I am going to kill every last one of you assholes!"

"You want first sir? I don't mind a bit." says Mitchell.

"Turn her over." Says the major.

"You're gonna enjoy this doll." Says Mitchell licking his lips.

Mitchell dry humps Monica's naked bottom. She can feel the material of pants indicating that he still has them on but nothing stops the feel of his erection poking out against her.

"Jesus you gonna make me cum in my pants."

"Turn her over." Orders the major.

Corporal Mitchell does as the major instructs and turns Monica over but she tries to stab him with a fountain pen from the desk. He manages to dodge the strike and wrestles it out of her hand. He chokes her and slams her back down on top of the desk.

"Easy Mitchell. I don't want her bruised." Says the major


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchell moves around to the other side of the desk and pins Monica's hands above her head. With her legs left free she kicks Major West. He allows her to land a few blows but gets right between them before she can kick him again. He looks down at her.

"Now Monica I want you to calm down. I don't want to hurt you." He says.

"Go to hell you fucker!"

Monica spits right into his face. Mitchell is going to lift her and slam her down against the desk but the major signals him to stop.

"It's quite alright."

Major West wipes the spit from his face and pushes his pants to his knees. He uses the spit on his hand from Monica to lubricate his organ. Monica can feel him lining up his manhood with her opening.

"I'm sorry I was so mean. Please don't do this." Monica pleads.

She can't fight back and she can't go anywhere with both her hands pinned down.

"Shhhh. Just relax." he says

"You can't do this."

Monica starts to panic as the head enters her pushing her open followed by his full organ which pushes her open even wider.

"No!" Monica screams.

"It's okay. It's okay Monica. I won't hurt you."

Major West kisses her on the lips softly. He is fully inside her but doesn't move. He rubs her head in an attempt to soothe her and pecks her on the lips again.

"Stop stop please I want you to stop."

"Just keep looking at me." says Major West

He slowly moves out of Monica up to the end of his organ then drives right back inside her.

"You've been with a man before haven't you?"

The major is true to his word and doesn't go fast or hurt Monica.

"Why...Your already in me." cries Monica.

"I didn't mean anything by it just disregard. You're doing great Monica."

"You're a mad man." she says.

Monica looks away to the pictures hanging on the wall. Anything was better than looking at the two men.

"Would you like another drink after?" asks the Major

The rape was very unusual because he continues to treat it so casual.

Monica refuses to respond or make eye contact.

"Oy! The major asked you a question." says Mitchell.

"I hate all of you." Monica whispers.

"I wish you wouldn't Monica. I really am making this as comfortable as possible."

Major West strokes Monica's button using his thumb and index finger.

"Is that better?" he asks.

"Stop—please..."

Monica can't bring herself to finish the sentence. Major Henry's actions are causing her to feel pleasure.

"She likes it." says Mitchell grinning.

"No—I—I …...uhhh."

Monica has a small orgasm. Ripples of pleasure go throughout her body as she feels another approaching. Monica cries out again this time from a more powerful orgasm. Mitchell releases her arms but she can't push the major away her body begins shaking as her next orgasm builds.

"Oh my gosh. I can't take it!" screams Monica

"Are you going to come?"

"Yyyyes."

"So am I. Right now. Are you ready?"

Monica was overcome with such pleasure that she hadn't noticed that Major West had sped up his thrusts.

"Yes yes don't stop!"

The two together climax long and powerfully. Monica wraps her arms around Major Henry West as they gradually come down.

This was so wrong and Monica knew it. She doesn't get a chance to recover because as soon as Major West steps away Corporal Mitchell takes his place eager for his turn.

"What?" asks Monica in disbelief.

"Monica relax. You enjoyed yourself right?" asks the major

"But—you forced me." says Monica.

"It can be pleasureful again Monica trust me."

"No I'm not letting him having sex with me."

"Sir?" asks Mitchell

He is looking for the go ahead from the Major.

The major sighs.

"Monica he won't hurt you I'll be right here."

"No!"

Monica goes to pull her pants back up despite the sticky mess that the major has left behind. Mitchell grabs her roughly by the shoulders and turns her so that she is bent over the major's desk.

"Relax doll." he says

Mitchell admires her pear shaped bottom and curvy hips. He squeezes one of her ass cheeks hard and dips his fingers between her already dripping folds. Monica tries to wiggle away but she has literally no room to move because she is being held against the desk. Mitchell pushes his fingers up inside her without a moment of hesitation. Monica feels sick and has a good idea of what Mitchell will do to her next.

Mitchell opens his pants exposing himself and quickly presses his erected member between her folds. He slides in so easily on account of the leftover liquids. Monica feels sheer horror and humiliation from the situation. He screws her slow and steady. His nostrils flare each time he sucks in a deep breath. He was so damn horny it was hard to go slow. The last time he screwed was before this disaster happened.

Monica was grave silent as Mitchell keeps going inside of her. The major sits on the desk next to her and slowly rubs her on the head.

"Monica you'll be alright. No one's going to hurt you. I need you we all need you." says the major.

Mitchell picks up his pace as he approaches his climax.

"Ah…here we go doll."

He grabs her by the hips pulling her back against him so hard that their skin smacks together. From behind he rests his head on her shoulder and breathes in her ear.

"You feel bloody ace." He says in a whisper

Mitchell pants as he bucks his hips then releases inside of Monica and stays there until he goes soft.

"Great bang. I'm due for a fag and a nap." He says.

"Secure the perimeter then have your nap." Says the major

"Yes sir."

Mitchell moves away from Monica and pulls up his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Monica lays sprawled over the desk. She is in such shock that she can't even cry.

"You're lucky doll cause I'd give you a beating if you weren't such a good bang." Mitchell whispers in her ear.

"I'm not your fucking doll asshole!"

"abysinnia cuntchops."

Mitchell puckers his lips and makes kissing noises before he leaves the room.

"You fuckers!" screams Monica.

She is left alone with Major West who is unimpressed with her threats.

"Take a shower if you like and get some rest. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed tonight."

Monica's thoughts immediately go to Stephanie.

"Please don't rape her."

She grabs the major by his uniform shirt and looks deeply into his eyes.

"She can't stay here and be untouched Monica."

"She's just a girl please. I don't even know she could be a virgin."

"I will interview her first." Says the major

"You bastard!"

Monica beats the major with her balled up fists. He grabs her by the wrists and pins her against the wall.

"Now Monica if you don't learn to be nice to me then I won't be nice to you or Stephanie."

That threat is enough to send Monica into tears. She never felt so helpless in all her life.

"Shhh. Just be a good girl for me okay and I promise that Stephanie will be safe. If she turns out to be a virgin I will take my time with her okay."

"No. I don't want you to rape her!" screams Monica while weeping.

"I've explained this Monica you understand we need to do this." He says

"I need to see her."

"Not tonight."

"You can't stop me!"

Monica tries to move but the major keeps her pent to the wall.

"My boys will be under strict orders to keep you separated." He says

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am ensuring survival of the human race Monica. One day you'll come around."

"One day?!" repeats Monica with disgust.

"Yes. One day." He says again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie wakes up alone in bed with a cold washcloth on her head. The cloth was still damp so it was put there recently. She tries to think back to how she ended up in bed. Everyone around the table was looking at her. Oh yes, the panic attack. She had those whenever she felt really overwhelmed. Stephanie sits up in bed and takes the cloth from her head. A stiff pain shot up her back and she is forced to lay back down. It must have happened doing her fall out of the chair. Private Jones comes in the room wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" asks Stephanie.

"Nothing. You're awake I'll let the major know."

"Wait. Where is Monica."  
"I think she's already asleep." He says.

"Can someone wake her I really want to talk to her."

Stephanie was nervous being alone with Jones. Corporal Mitchell pokes his head in from the hallway.

"How's she doing?"

"She's just awake." Says Jones.

"Oy. Thought we might of lost ya." Says Mitchell

He smiles at Stephanie and whispers something into Jones's ear. Jones now has a half smile on his face.

"I wanted to know if I could see Monica."

"Don't worry yourself about her. The Major wants have a chat with ya." Says Mitchell

"I don't feel so good."

"Perhaps when your better then eh." Says Mitchell

Stephanie nods.

"Jones taking good care of ya?" asks Mitchell

"Sure." Says Stephanie

Mitchell gives Jones an approving nod.

"He's shy this one." Says Mitchell

"What?" asks Stephanie

"Private Jones ere." Says Mitchell

"Oh. He's nice." Says Stephanie

"Only been with one eh Jones."

Private Jones nods slowly and looks at Stephanie but she doesn't say anything.

"Ya know ya make a good pair." Says Mitchell

He looks from Jones to Stephanie.

"Oh. I don't think he's my type." Says Stephanie

"Not your type eh?"

"My head really hurts. Do you have any aspirin?"

"Don't stand ere Jones get er some aspirin." says Mitchell.

After Jones leaves the room Mitchell lights up a fag.

"You're smoking inside?" asks Stephanie.

"Not like your preggo right." says Mitchell

"Not. I only had sex twice in my life."

Mitchell smiles at Stephanie again.

"I bet you yanks get into a lot of things eh?"

"Are you sure it's not possible to see Monica? What room is she in?"

"Not sure doll. If you ain't well enough to see the major you ain't well enough for er. Am I right? he says

"Yeah sure."

"Unless your better of course."

"No no. I have a headache and my back hurts."

"Al'right then." says Mitchell

Private Jones returns with the aspirin. Mitchell leaves and shuts the door behind him.

"Private Jones is your name? Asks Stephanie

"Yeah and yours is Stephanie. I heard." he says.

He hands her the aspirin as well as a glass of water. Stephanie takes the aspirin and drinks the entire glass of water.

"You want some moar?" asks Jones.

"No. Jones I know we just met but can I trust you?"

"Sure." says Jones

"Is Monica really sleeping?"

Jones breaks eye contact and looks toward the door then back to Stephanie.

"The last time I saw er she was meeting with the major." whispers Jones

"Was that after I passed out?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you to get a message to her?"

"Yeah." Jones nods eagerly.


End file.
